lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan
Millia il Velch Curettola Turan is the exiled younger princess of the Kingdom of Turan, the daughter of King Turan and younger sister to Liliana il Grazio Merlo Turan. She adopts a mission to restore her kingdom while being a crew member of the Silvius. Personality & Character Millia is the second heiress to the Turan Kingdom and living genetic inheritor of Exile. Raised with a privileged life, Millia behaves as a princess is expected to behave, demanding, egotistic, and arrogant. Due to the illness of her father, King Turan, Millia and her older sister, Liliana, had taken on the task of ruling the kingdom despite their young ages. Millia is a bit more brash and impulsive than the more composed, more mature Liliana. After losing her Kingdom to the Ades Federation, she has had to learn to live life as a commoner. However, through the emotional support of Fam Fan Fan, Millia experiences a gentle-as-possible transition and finds the resolve to restore the in-exile Kingdom of Turan. Through her experiences with Fam (living as a commoner and experiencing what normal people would do), her princess-like attitudes eventually fade as she becomes humbled by seeing how the skies are as well as how other people live. Due to Fam's over-her-head ''promises, Millia becomes involved with the Silvius and the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith. She became a political refugee under the Silvius's protection and later their ally in a Anatoray-Turan alliance. Skills & Abilities Raised to become a political diplomat, Millia has some negotiation abilities and can speak the Glacies language. While not a fully competent navigator and pilot of vanships, she gains some novice-level ability through spending time with Fam. She is also apparently a good shot as she damaged an Ades battle cruiser with a single shot to their Claudia engine. Like Liliana, Millia carries the genetic code required to control Turan's Exile. However, because Liliana is older, she is the current Key to Exile; Millia will become the Key only in the event of Liliana's death. In the episode[[Transposition| ''Transposition]], Millia becomes the current Key to Exile because Liliana has been murdered by Dyan. Appearance Millia is a girl of slender figure. As a princess, Millia is considered very pretty as seen when Giselle was praising her beauty. Millia possesses ocean-blue eyes like her sister. She also has straw-blonde hair just like her sister. Her hair is wavy and reaches her waist. Attire She is prone to wearing small braids and ribbons at the front of her hair. While wearing a hat she ties her long hair in a ponytail. She has her hair cut to shoulder length once she joins the sky pirates. At first she was seen wearing a magenta-colored formal cloth with a large ribbon of the same color on her hair. During the war against Ades, she wears a sky-blue dress with a white cloak trimmed with blue. She wears white gloves as well as a sky-blue hat with decorations. This attire remains almost the same later save for the cloak. She is also seen in ordinary clothes of a commoner, Silvius' outfit as well as a commander's outfit. She is also seen wearing a formal dress during the ball. After the Grand Exile incident, Millia's hair grows slightly longer, reaching her shoulders, and she is seen wearing Liliana's golden hair clips, replacing her old woolen ones. History Princess Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan was born to the royal family of Turan. She is the second daughter of King Lucius Velchious Turan and the second heiress to the Turan throne. She was raised with principles and educated in politics,negotiations and many more. When she turned 15 her father, the king of Turan, fell ill and was bedridden. Despite her young age, she was left in charge of ruling the kingdom alongside her older sister princess Liliana il Graziosco Merlo Turan. When her country is destroyed by the Ades Federation, she takes refuge among the sky pirates and gradually restored her country Turan through an in-exile government. Once she learns her sister is alive she is disowned by Liliana and stripped of her title. She is able to regain some power as the head of a popular opposition movement meant not to overthrow but to influence Liliana towards a more peaceful course. This involves gathering allies who advocate an open rebellion against the Federation. When Liliana returns with Luscinia to face judgement, Millia objects to Liliana's political policies but meets with Liliana later the same day to learn of her sister's sensible, noble intentions, finally accepting that Liliana had meant well. The next day at the peace-treaty ceremony, Liliana is shot before her eyes. As her sister fades from life, Millia receives a vision representing the power to control the Exile being transferred to her. She commands the Silvius against the Grand Exile in the final battle and is crowned Queen of Turan. As a queen, together with the other rulers, Millia relaunches the peaceful Grand Race. Beginnings & Grand Race Tragedy Ten years before the story took place, Millia was a 5-year-old. During that time the first Grand Race was held. It was organized by Farahnāz Augusta. Vanship pilots from all over the world took part in it. Millia, her older sister Liliana, and her father King Lucius came to see it. The girls were honored to meet Farahnāz Augusta and were impressed with the queen's ideals for world peace. But when she met young Luscinia she was terrified. During the race, young Millia secretly tried to run off to see the place and encountered 5-year-old Fam Fan Fan in a back street. She told her not to tell anyone her whereabouts and gave her candies as gifts. When she was found and brought back, she was reprimanded by her sister for her behavior. Millia was greatly shocked when she saw Farahnāz Augusta assassinated and her sister's life endangered before her eyes. Failed Negotiations with Ades & Fall of Turan In this event, princess Millia was seen with her sister Liliana at the Grand lake for prayers. Liliana and Millia prepared themselves for the ceremony where a peace treaty was supposed to be signed between Turan and Ades Federation. But the federation waged a war upon Turan killing many people as well as the king. Millia went to rescue her captive sister with Fam and Giselle only to see her sister activated as the living key to Exile. She gave her hope up believing her last relative and family princess Liliana has died. Stay with Sky Pirates & Fam's Promise In anxiety after believing her sister dead, Millia lashes out at Fam for not protecting Liliana. While making fuss she sees her sister's cup being sold to a sky pirate. This enrages her. As she tries to get it back Fam volunteers to become her wings and indeed recovers the cup for her. Fam tells her of her own past, and Millia realizes that that she is not the only one suffering in the world. They see the sky pirates mourning those who died at the Turan war, invoking Millia's deep respect for them. Chasing After The Silvius & Fam's Deal Later that night Millia has her hair cut short by Giselle. Fam suddenly bursts in and informs her of the "Ship of the Dead", the Silvius, making a harebrained promise to Millia that she will capture the Silvius and prepare a fleet for her to restore Turan. Millia initially worries about Fam's safety or sanity and goes after her and the others with Dio Eraclea in his Vespa. Later, when she arrives in the control room of Silvius along with Dio, she finds Giselle and Fam with the ship's executive officers, Tatiana Wisla and Alister Agrew. Restoring Turan Through Silvius Anatoray-Turan Alliance & Liliana's Betrayal Guests in Glacies & Ades Invasion Gallery Millia running into Lily.jpg|Millia playing in the Grand Lake Angry Millia.jpg|Arrogant Millia Liliana comforting Millia.jpg|Millia with her sister at the Grand Lake The princesses watching the raid.jpg|Millia witnessing the Ades fleet Two princesses.jpg|Millia in the battlefield Millia surprised.jpg|Millia after Turan tragedy Millia worried about her sister.jpg|Millia observing her sister's behavior Liliana disowning Millia.jpg|Millia disowned by Liliana Key-Millia.jpg|Millia as the key to Exile Bewildered members.jpg|Millia with the representatives of the allied nations Millia mourning Lucea.jpg|Millia mourning Luscinia Queen Millia.jpg|Queen Millia Notes & Trivia *Cutrettola is the Italian name of the yellow wagtail, a bird. *Turan, the Etruscan goddess, was the patron deity of the city of Velch, north of Rome. Linguists do not currently know what the name (sometimes written as Volci, Vulci, or Velx) means. Quotes * "Please, you've got to save my sister. She's all I've left." ''(To Fam) * ''"Luscinia Hafez,I am here for my sister. Bring her out at once!" ''(To Luscinia) * ''"I have always been so selfish. I thought I was the only one suffering. I didn't realize that you have your own sorrows too." ''(To Fam) * ''"You don't have the right to decide who lives and who dies. You are acting against the will of our people. Can't you see that?" ''(To Liliana) * ''"Liliana is before me in the line to the throne. I can't go against the law and crown myself the queen." ''(To her people) * ''"You want me.....to kill my own sister?" * ''"Oh Lily! How could I have been so blind to everything? The memory you inherited for being the key. How long have you been bearing this burden all by yourself?" ''(To herself) * ''"Luscinia, I think you loved Lily." ''(To herself) Articles & References External Links Category:Fam, The Silver Wing Characters Category:People of Turan